The Greatest Love Square of All Time
by Ember41095
Summary: After epilogue - spoilers! Rosie Weasley's best friend has been falling for the heartless Scorpius Malfoy, who likes his best girl friend. But said female best friend wants James Potter. But James Potter is interested in his cousin's best friend. Drama!


**A/N**: Okay, this takes place 4 years after the epilogue, so if you have not read that, this will spoil it for you. The ages are as follows (main characters):

Scorpius, Rosie, Albus, Cymphonique (Honeycutt), Yelanna (Nott): 5th year  
James and Carl (Wood): 6th year (I'm assuming from what it says that James is exactly 1 year older than Albus, if I'm wrong, please correct me)

Hugo and Lily: 3rd year

Okay this will all be in third person (God, it annoys me when people say normal POV. What the hell is normal POV? It's called third person. I suck in English class and this is my first attempt at writing EVER and I even know the correct literary term for it! And you call yourselves writers[Beta (Misz Lovely x0x) nods her head.) Anywho, if you don't know the summary already it is:

After epilogue -spoilers! Rosie Weasley's best friend has been falling for the heartless Scorpius Malfoy, who likes his best girl friend. But said female best friend wants James Potter. But James Potter is interested in his cousin's best friend. Drama!!

This first chapter takes place in the Weasley house, the morning the Hogwarts Express leaves. The Potters have slept over, along with Rose's best friend and a close friend of Albus, Cymphonique AKA Nikki, Hugo and Lily's friends Gianna and Gerard (took the name of my Beta's brother), and James's friend Carl.

Oh, and we are unsure of James' middle name but we have decided to make it Sirius, because neither me or my beta believe that Harry would leave Sirius out of the names of his kids, because he was like a father to him.

**Chapter 1: Another Year, Another Goodbye.**

It was 10 o'clock AM and the Weasley house was peaceful and quiet--- AS IF! With 9 kids, 4 adults, 6 owls, and 5 cats, there was utter chaos. Luckily, Ginny and Hermione had miraculously gotten the kids to go to sleep early and woken them up, where they were already dressed and gathered around the table (that had been magically enlarged to fit the many guests) each group talking to each other, loudly as to insure they'd be heard.

"This is giving me a headache," Hermione Weasley mumbled to her sister in law and best friend.

"Want me to make them quiet down?" asked her husband, who had overheard her. After a slow nod, Ron said, "Hey guys! Quiet down! I have something to ask you."

All eyes were on him and he started getting nervous, but kept his cool as he asked, "So, how did everyone do last year?"

"Oh, Daddy, you should see how great Nikki does in Transformations! She's even better than me!" Rose exclaimed as Cymphonique shook her head.

"We're the same! The only time you got lower than me was when Nott slipped that Airhead Potion into your drink the breakfast before the final. Hehe, McGonagle gave her the detention to clean every bathroom in the school!"

"Nott? As in Theodore Nott?" Harry asked.

"His daughter, Yelanna. Real pain if you ask me," James said, finally joining in the conversation.

"Well, no one asked you," Albus said. "I don't know if she had always had such a cold attitude, or if Malfoy's attitude just rubbed off on her."

"How is Scorpius Malfoy, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"As cold and mean as you guys described his father, Mum," James said.

"Even after everything that happened, they still think Purebloods are superior!" Rosie said.

"You'd think Malfoy taught his son better after what happened," Ron said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Oh, guys, who's still eating?" Hermione asked. When no one spoke up, she said, "Hurry up and get yourselves completely ready. The train leaves in 45 minutes." The 9 kids ran up the stairs to finish brushing their teeth and getting their bags.

"I love staying with you. Your family is so cool!" Cymphonique said as she tried to drag her luggage down the steps. Hermione had already advised them to wear their uniforms, so they didn't have to do it on the train. Mostly, it was Gryffindor colors, except for Lily and Gianna, who were in Ravenclaw.

"Thank you for that personal compliment towards me," said James Potter as he appeared next to Cymphonique.

"Huh?" Cymphonique looked over at Rose, quite confused. Rose asked, "James, when did she give you a personal compliment?"

"Oh, you sweet, naive, little Rosie. I know that whenever Cymphonique says something like, 'Your family is great,' what she really means is, 'Oh, Rose, I'm deeply in love with your cousin, James! He's so strong and funny and absolutely perfect!' Now, my sweet Cymphonique, let me take these bags so that malady will be free to walk graciously down the stairs," James grabbed Cymphonique's bags and walked ahead of her, bringing her luggage to the car.

"And so _my _princess doesn't feel left out, my beautiful Rose, let me take the burden of your bags away, so you, too, can make a grand exit out of this palace," said Carl, who had been behind her without them noticing. Rose and Cymphonique knew, or thought, they were only joking around, so they laughed and played along with it. James Potter, being the nephew of the Weasley Prankster Duo, grandson of one of the Marauders, and names after two of the Marauders, was generally a joker, so when he made a fake accent and acted like he had just done, no one really thought anything of it. No one noticed the love he felt behind those words, and how he longed for his 'hunch' about Cymphonique to be true.

The bags were placed in one of the cars. There were three: one that Ron would drive with Rose, Cymphonique, Hugo, and Gerard, one that Harry would drive that had in it James, Carl, Albus, Lily, and Gianna, and one that Teddy Lupin would pick up and drive Hermione, Ginny, and a lot of the luggage. His girlfriend, now fiance, Victoire, had graduated from Hogwarts 3 years ago, and was now a Healer at St. Mungo's.

"Thank you very much, kind gentlemen," Rose joked.

"May I have a reward, my beautiful Rose?" Carl asked, arms outstretched for a hug. Rose lauged and gave him a not-so-quick hug.

"Malady, may I have a kiss for all my hard work?" James asked. He knew she'd probably say no, but it kept up the charade... Plus, a guy can hope, can't he?

"I'm sorry, fair lad, but as a princess, I must set a good example, and I'm afraid that this would promote promiscuity to my people," Cymphonique answered. Where she had learned to say that, she didn't know, but this was one of the rare times she let herself go with the flow.

"Oh, Nikki, you break my heart!" James exclaimed, and for effect, put both hands over his heart and dropped to his knees. Carl, Cymphonique, and Rose all laughed, but when Hermione came over, she said, "James Sirius Potter! Get up off the floor in your new robes!" He did, and he and Carl ran to the car with Harry.

Cymphonique climbed in the back of the car that Ron was currently trying to start, and said to Rose, "James and Carl are so funny, don't you think?"

Climbing in after her, Rose said, "I guess. But James can get wrapped up in his 'characters.' At least Carl is himself during his jokes."

"Sounds like you have a little crush, Rosie," she whispered into her best friend's ear.

"Do not!" Rosie argued back, blushing.

"You always stick up for Carl, you're more than happy when he focuses his attention on you, you were very eager to return his hug before, and let's not forget when Maureen Finnegan said he was cute, you almost Avada Kadavra-ed her on the spot."

"She's not good enough for him!"

"And who is?"

"...Me," Rose answered, blushing even more. Her voice was as low as it could possibly be, but since they were close, Cymphonique heard when Rose said, "Maybe I do... like him... as more than a friend..."

For the rest of the ride to the train stations, most of the kids were having inner conflicts with themselves, whether it was what to do about a crush, if they should try out for the Quidditch team, or if listening to the welcome back speech was really neccessary.

When they arrived, 9 kids and 9 trolleys went through platform 9 and 3/4, followed by 4 parents and the godson of one of the parents. They exchanged last minute goodbyes, and the best friends watched as there were some very sweet parent-child moments among the Potters and the Weasleys. The friends had already had that fairwell with their parents when they left for the sleepover at the Weasley's. When they clock said 10:50, the kids all ran onto the train. Albus, Cymphonique, and Rosie found a compartment with other Gryffindors in their year-Maureen Finnegan, Joshua Wood, and Dina, Lina, and Gina Thomas.

"Wow, Joshua, your brother has gotten even hotter than last year. Is he single?" Maureen asked.

Joshua, looked over at Rose, who was currently glaring at Maureen and smiled. "Yes, he is, but I heard him talking to James through a two-way mirror and he had said something about this girl he liked." Everyone started listening. Carl Wood was a heartthrob, just like his father had been during his time in school. Joshua was, too, but he never paid attention to the girls who swooned over him, and he mainly just became friends with the girls.

"What did he say?" Lina said. You could only tell apart the triplets because of the color ribbons they always had in their hair. Lina always wore a yellow ribbon, Gina always wore a blue ribbon, and Dina always wore a pink ribbon.

"Well, I didn't catch all of it but I remember this. He said, _'James, I don't know what to do! She's as young as my brother for Merlin's sake-' _" he was cut off as Maureen gave a shriek, thinking she had a chance because she was the right age. "Can I finish? Okay then he said, _'...but whenever I see those beautiful aqua eyes, I just want to hold her close. Damnit, she's making me sound like some bad Muggle romance novel.' _And then I left because I didn't want Dad to catch me eavesdropping."

"...But... my eyes are green!" Maureen shreiked.

"Maybe he just got the color wrong!" Gina piped up.

"Yeah, you know how bad men are with colors!" Lina said.

"Whenever you two talk, there's more chemistry than in the Potions Lab!" Dina said.

Rose and Cymphonique were looking at each other, Rose pretending to scratch her face while pointing to her eye, which was a beautiful aquamarine.

Joshua smiled to himself, wondering if he should've said the last line he heard as he walked away from his brother's door, the line with the name that was nothing like Maureen Finnegan.

'_Sometimes I just want to scream it out and get it over with - just yell "I love you, Rosie Weasley!"_ '

**A/N**: Okay, chapter 1 is done, how am I doing? It's my first ever so please, help whatever way you can. What do you like, what should I improve on? But please, don't flame. And I don't want it to seem like things are going to happen too fast for Rosie and Carl, I just wanted you guys to realize there is something between them. They're not one of the major couples, but they're kind of important.

Special thanks to my Beta, Misz Lovely x0x and TheOutsidersLvr94 for the help in getting me Misz Lovely as a beta

You two rock!


End file.
